martial_peak_mpfandomcom-20200214-history
Open Heaven Stage
Open Heaven To promote to open heaven you need to refine the Yin Yang 5 elements, doing this allows you to create a small world within your body which you can use in battle to transfer the world might force boosting your strength far beyond normal limits. Open heaven has 9 stages, which is further broken down to 3 ranks, low rank open heaven stage 1-3, mid rank open heaven 4-6 and high rank open heaven 7-9. Between each rank is a watershed barrier which make promoting between ranks difficult, Low and mid rank are much the same apart from a huge power-up between them, however when promoting to 7 rank open heaven your small world evolves into a real world, which allows living creature to live inside of it In the 3000 worlds your initial rank is determined by lowest rank Yin Yang 5 element resource you refine, for example if you refine 1 rank resources than you final rank will be 1 rank open heaven, however if you refine 3 rank resource and one of them is 1 rank then your fine rank will still be 1 rank open heaven. In the 3000 worlds the currency is what is called open heaven pills, a 1 rank resource cost 150 open heaven pills, 2 rank is 1,500 and 3 rank is 15,000. Each rank is 10 time the cost of the previous rank item, some times more for Yin Yang resources. Due to this a large number of open heaven stage martial artists are only low rank open heaven stage, due to the huge cost and scarcity of resource, unless you are in a second class or higher influence the likelihood of directly promoting to mid rank open heaven is very small to none existent. Due to an incident many years before the story started, no person has been able to directly achieve high rank open heaven, if they come close the first class influence of the world try to suppress or if possible kill the person trying. To promote your rank in Open heaven stage you need to improve our small worlds inside story, this can be in many way, # Refining open heaven pills, open heaven pills are one of the most widely used and safest ways to improve your inside story, this is due to the pills hold the complete Yin Yang 5 elements within, however to promote 1 rank requires billions of pills, due to this there is a hard limit of 2 rank promotion in the world due to after 2 ranks the pills lose all the effect. # Refining up another world or another person’s small works, this way has a large malpractice, because each small world is different when you refine it up, your small world becomes unstable. # Refine other Yin Yang 5 element resources, this is relatively safe, however in order to keep you small world stable you need a complete set of resources, usually this is the fastest way to promote, however it’s very difficult to collect a complete set of mid rank and high rank resources. # Refining a World Tree's World Fruit, each fruit contains its own Small universe which contains huge amounts of extremely pure energies, this allows not only for it to be refined whit no hidden danger but to even straight promote 1 rank after refining. Due to its pure energies, the promotion is not influenced by the limit placed by the Open Heaven Pills, allowing for a cultivator's rank limit to also increase 1 rank, so if a 3-rank's limit is 5-rank, the World fruit upgrades its limit to 6-rank together with the promotion that follows. While its effectiveness is heaven-breaker, is also tied to its quality grade, low-grade fruits are only effective to promote to 3-rank Open Heaven, middle-grade fruits are only effective to promote to 6-rank Open Heaven and high-grade fruits works up to 9-rank Open Heaven. # Refining Stems from Universe Furnace Open Heaven Pills, normal Open Heaven pills presents a certain amount of toxicity like any other pills, so after taking countless amount for promotion, the limit of promotion are 2 ranks with no improvement later, but the Universe Furnace Open Heaven pills are different, unlike the former, are made from pure essence resulting in pills completely devoid of toxicity and no side effects. Thanks to this, is stated that as long as there are enough of this pill, a cultivator's rank and limit is bound to continuously promote upwards. The difficult task is to find enough pills for this method to be implemented, due to each time the Universe Furnace appears it will make the Caves Paradise to try hold control of it. Category:Cultivation Category:Outer Universe